User blog:Wassboss/The Drunken Dead: Nikolai Belinski vs Miguel
Sometimes the pressures of life can get to a person and they turn to the bottle to cope with their problems at work or at home. Throw zombies into the mix and you'd be forgiven for drinking yourself into oblivion to cope with the circumstances. However when today's combatants find themselves besieged by zombies and turned to drink they didn't descend into drunken stupor they kicked some undead ass! Pick your poison, Vodka or Tequila as; Nikiolai Belinski: The Russian soldier who can't live without his vodka. takes on Miguel: The Mexican who fights off zombies all while drinking Tequila. Who is deadliest. Nikolai Belinski Nikolai is a soviet soldier who was captured by Richtofen to combat the Nazi Zombies. He tends to crack jokes, intentionally and unintentionally. He seems to not care about his physical appearance and smell. However, at the darkest of times, he can also be vigilant and appears to have a very keen survival instinct. He likes Dempsey, and tends to despise as well as appreciate Richtofen at times but holds a deep hatred for Takeo. |-|Melee = Sickle Length: 14 inches Weight: 0.6lbs Steel Blade |-|Handgun = M1911 Muzzle Velocity: 251 m/s Ammo: 7 rounds Range: 50 Metres |-|Shotgun = Olympia Range: 40 Metres Ammo: 20 rounds Double Shot |-|SMG = AK-74u Muzzle Velocity: 735 m/s Weight: 6 lbs Rate of Fire: 700 RPM Range: 350 metres Ammo: 30 rounds |-|Sniper Rifle = Dragunov Round Size: 5.45x39 mm Weight: 9 lbs Range: 800 metres Ammo: 10 rounds Semi-Automatic |-|Special Weapon = Thundergun The Thundergun is a large, cannon-shaped weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. The Blast is powerful enough to instantly kill a person from a close range and at a distance can throw a person off their feet. The Thundergun fires two rounds. |-|Explosives = M67 Grenades Weight: 400 g Blast Radius: 15 metres (although fatal damage is only likely to take place within a 5 metre radius) Ammo: 4 Grenades Miguel Miguel was just a regular guy living in Mexico when the undead came back to life. Armed with a machete, an assortment of firearms and his trusty bottle of Tequila he battled though the night, eventually defeating the head zombie and escaping on a motorcycle. His victory was short lived however as he crashed his Motorbike after being attacked by a female vampire but is saved by a police officer named Jacqueline, the two survivors teaming up to save her town from the zombies. |-|Melee = Machete Length: 18 inches 1 lb Steel Blade |-|Handgun = Glock 17 Muzzle Velocity: 375 m/s Ammo: 17 rounds Range: 50 Metres |-|Shotgun = Remington 870 Range: 40 Metres Ammo: 6 rounds |-|SMG = Tommy Gun Muzzle Velocity: 265 m/s Weight: 10 lbs Rate of Fire: 650-1500 RPM Range: 150 metres Ammo: 30 rounds |-|Sniper Rifle = Barret M95 Round Size: 12.7x99 mm Weight: 23 lbs Range: 1800 metres Ammo: 5 rounds Bolt Action |-|Special Weapon = Tequila Fire Shot Miguel drinks a bottle of Tequila and takes out a match, spitting the tequila over it and firing a massive ball of fire forwards. The Fireball is powerful enough to instantly kill multiple people if they get in the way. |-|Explosives = Rocket Guitar Miguel takes out a guitar case and fires off four rockets into the sky, which fall back to the ground, creating a mortar effect. Each Rocket is powerful enough to kill a person with a direct hit with an effective blast radius of 15 metres. X Factors Experience: Nikolai=85/Miguel=75 Nikolai not only boasts considerable experience fighting against zombies but he has also served as a soldier in both of the World Wars, giving him experience in both living and undead combatants. Miguel on the other hand, has only been fighting the zombies, werewolves and vampires for about 3 days and while the undead he faces are tough it's nothing on the 15+ years of combat experience Nikolai has behind him. Training: Nikolai=75/Miguel=30 As a solider Nikolai has likely received a very formal and extensive and seeing as how it's Soviet training it was likely very demanding and brutal. Little is known of Miguel's past but it is presumed that he has little formal training if any and any skills he has in regards to firearms and such are likely self taught. Audacity: Nikolai=80/Miguel=85 ''' Nikolai has proven himself to be quite reckless at times with his drunkenness and bravado making him willing to do whatever it takes to succeed. However when fighting Nazi Zombies a certain level of caution must be applied, you can't just run in all guns blazing and Nikolai can show restraint. Miguel on the other hand, regularly wades into massive hordes of zombies armed with melee weapons and shows little to no caution in combat, often putting himself into range of the undead's attacks. '''Teamwork: Nikolai=80/Miguel=65 Nikolai has proven himself able to work in a team during Nazi Zombies and effectively at that which is especially impressive considering he hates the rest of his teammates. Also as a soldier in the Russian Army he's almost certainly got experience fighting as part of a military unit. Miguel and his teammates are basically thrown together, he just bumps into them during his drunken adventure and works with them to stop zombie threats. They seem to get along alright but during combat they tend to work alone, fighting off zombies individually as opposed to a team. Voting System/Notes This will be a 5 on 5 (Nikolai and 4 Russian Soldiers vs Miguel and 4 Los Lobos MC Texas Gang Members). The fight will take place in a small town in Mexico. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle No Battle to be Written 'Winner: Nikolai Belinski ' Final Verdict If this was Deadliest Warrior then Miguel would've won due to his superior weapons. However better weapons are not the be all and end all and in every other aspect Nikolai was the superior warrior most notably in experience and teamwork. Category:Blog posts